Est-ce la bonne chose à faire ?
by Eyota James
Summary: Bella doit se marier dans quelques jours. Elle et son fiancé sont chacun de leur côté pour profiter de leurs derniers jours de liberté. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve avec un ami, dans un appartement pour la semaine, à Seattle. Il suffit d'un soupçon de doute, d'une dose de solidarité, d'une soirée d'un peu d'alcool et deux jeunes gens couchent ensemble. All human, PV B, Ed/Be
1. Chapitre I : Avant le mariage

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je poste pour la première fois ! C'est un OS, l'idée m'est venu après un rêve et je me suis dit que c'était une super idée ! Je vous laisse donc profiter et lire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir :3. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, je vous réponds sur mon forum ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer !**

 **Et je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous trouverez...**

* * *

"Tu l'aimes ?" me demande-t-il, légèrement curieux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Bien sûr que je l'aime mais c'est comme si tout avait changé avec l'annonce du mariage. Comme si, puisque nous allions nous marier et rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort, plus rien ne pouvait nous séparer et donc comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de me ménager. J'expire et lui réponds sincèrement :

"Je ne sais plus... Je n'en sais rien... C'est comme si, ces deux jours passés séparés m'ouvraient les yeux un peu plus sur mes sentiments... Comme si, puisqu'il est loin de moi, je n'ai plus de sentiment. Comme si, ensemble nous nous aimions mais séparé nous étions de bons amis. Tu penses que j'ai fait une erreur ?"

Je m'assois sur le petit fauteuil de l'appartement provisoire que nous avons et Edward me regarde. Il digère ce que je viens de prononcer et réfléchit. Je sais qu'il essai de me protéger et de ne pas me blesser. C'est le rôle d'un ami. Et bizarrement, je n'ai pas demandé à Sam, mon meilleur ami, de me tenir compagnie pendant ces deux jours, non. J'ai l'ai choisi lui, un ami, sans plus. Quelqu'un avec qui j'ai de bonne relation mais qui n'est pas mon confident ou même celui sur qui je pleurerais... C'est étrange que mon cerveau ai eu besoin de lui plutôt que de mon meilleur ami. Ses pas me sortent de mes pensées et il vient se poster derrière moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je frissonne. Il commence doucement à malaxer mes épaules et je ne peux réprimer mes frissons. Sa peau est un peu plus froide mais elle m'apaise, son contact me rend calme. Doucement, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prend la parole.

" Jacob est avec toi depuis bientôt cinq ans, depuis vos 17 ans... C'est évident qu'il y ai des hauts et des bas, encore plus maintenant, ton mariage est dans moins de deux jours et tu es stressée, tu te remets en question. Tu veux savoir si tu n'as pas fait un erreur et d'après moi c'est légitime. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais fait le mauvais choix, tu es brillante, il l'est, vous êtes tout deux parfait l'un pour l'autre..."

Je sens sa voix se haché un peu comme si ça lui coûtait de dire ça. J'écoute ses paroles mais elles ne veulent pas prendre forme dans mon esprit, c'est désordonné. J'étais plus concentrée sur sa voix douce et grave que sur le vrai sens de ses mots. Je pousse un soupir et me détends complètement. Je savoure ses caresses et son massage. Je me secoue un peu et me relève en le remerciant. Je tourne en rond et pose mes yeux sur lui, comme en attente d'une autre explication. Mon regard le parcourt puis s'arrête sur ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette teinte cuivrée qui rend ses deux billes si particulière... Et comme si soudain ses paroles devenaient compréhensibles, je me rends compte que j'ai si souvent été absorbé par Jacob et son être, que je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux gens qui m'entouraient. Plus particulièrement lui. Son corps bien sculpté, presque aussi blanc que le mien, son visage harmonieux et son sourire chaleureux. Puis comme pour m'inciter à me perdre un peu plus en lui, Edward me dit simplement et posément :

"Tu as peut-être peur de te dire que, ta première expérience sera aussi la seule. Je sais que Jacob est effrayé par le fait de se dire qu'il n'aura eu que toi mais il t'aime. Et il t'aime assez fort pour accepter ce deal. Ce pacte qui scellera vos vies. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu acceptes aussi ce marché ?

\- Non. Je l'aime mais c'est si bizarre. Comme si ces jours qui nous séparent du mariage, qu'il passe à s'amuser et célébrer son enterrement de vie de garçon, effaçait peu à peu les miens. Je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir... Ou de l'entendre. Je sais qu'il est dans le Colorado et qu'il lui faudrait trop d'heure pour revenir... Surtout que c'est le but d'être séparer avant le mariage, pour que l'on s'épanouisse et s'affaire avant de se retrouver pour le jour J. Je crois qu'il me manque terriblement...

-Alors appelle le."

Il me tend son téléphone et il ne me reste qu'à appuyer sur les touches du clavier pour l'appeler. Je compose son numéro et respire profondément avant de porter le téléphone à mon oreille. Il y a deux sonneries avant qu'il réponde

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Edward ? Je suis pas dispo !" une voix féminine ricana derrière et demanda de qui il s'agissait, il ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Mon souffle se coupa comme si un coup de poing venait de me frapper en pleine cage thoracique. Il me fallut quelque seconde pour me saisir et je ravala mes larmes. Je déglutis et je rendis le téléphone à mon ami, toujours silencieuse. Il me demanda si j'allais bien. J'hochai la tête. Je ne voulais pas pleurer et commencer à me lamenter dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas triste mais en colère. Donc Jacob profitait de ces derniers jours de liberté pour coucher avec d'autres femmes. Alors que moi, j'étais là avec Edward. Je n'avais rien tenté... J'étais dégoûté par le comportement de mon fiancé. Si c'était dans le sens inverse que ça se passait, il m'aurait probablement rejointe pour une dispute houleuse. Mais moi non, je me résignai à me dire que c'était normal. Enfin, je ne me résignai pas vraiment mais je comprenais. Mais ça me mettait dans une colère assez intense. Cullen me pris la main et un courant électrique me parcourut. Je repoussai ce sentiment. Il me regarda et ne me demanda rien sur cet échange téléphonique court. Il me dit tranquillement :

"Ce soir, on sort et on boit. On boit pour oublier et s'amuser ça te va ?

-Je... Oui. Je ne dirais pas non à une soirée un peu pompette. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un peu la fête. J'ai envie d'aller en boîte de nuit... Danser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de pieds..."

Il me sourit satisfait et serra un peu plus ma main comme pour me soutenir silencieusement. Je suppose donc qu'il a entendu la courte discussion. Il me fait un signe de tête vers la salle de bain et je comprends le message. Je détache ma main de la sienne et vais me préparer le plus rapidement possible, je veux passer le plus de temps possible à cette soirée. Je veux m'amuser autant d'heures qu'il le faudra pour tomber de fatigue et oublier. Dans la salle de bain, j'attrapai une robe noire, ample qui serre simplement ma taille et descend jusqu'aux genoux. Je ne me maquille pas plus que ce que j'ai, soit un peu de rouge à lèvre rosé et une légère touche de l'ombre à paupière marron que je portais souvent. Rien de plus. Je prend un sac à main qui traîne et contient déjà ce dont j'ai besoin pour la soirée. J'attrape mon téléphone et regarde si j'ai des nouvelles de quelqu'un mais rien du tout. Jacob doit être vraiment occupé à se la taper alors. Je ravale une envie de crier et respire calmement avant de sortir.

Edward m'accueille avec un sourire ravi et nous partons assez vite vers la boîte de nuit la plus proche. A pied, parce qu'en cherchant bien, la plus proche est à 10 minutes de marche. Nous y allons, bon enfant, sur le chemin nous nous amusons un peu comme des enfants et reprenons notre visage d'adulte en arrivant sur place. En arrivant, on se dirige directement vers le bar, histoire d'être un peu soul mais pas assez pour vomir, juste assez pour avoir une dose de confiance en plus. Les shots s'enchaînent et j'arrive enfin au moment tant attendu de la détente pure et de l'envie de l'amusement sans se soucier du regard des autres. Et dans tous les cas, nous avons la chance d'être dans une boîte peu connue et pas trop bondée. Je saisis la main d'Edward et nous entraînent avec la petite foule qui danse et c'est partit. Je danse et bouge dans tous les sens. Je me défoule et m'allège du poids de mon fiancé infidèle. Je balance les bras dans tous les sens et bouge la tête aussi. Puis vient ensuite le moment où mes pieds souffrent et me demandent un peu de répits ou même que cette torture cesse. Je souris et m'arrête, à bout de souffle. Il me regarde dans les yeux et prends mes mains. Le contact électrique reprend, il me dit hésitant :

"Je... Je crois que j'ai... pause. J'ai envie de continuer cette soirée à la maison.

-Moi aussi !

-Action ou vérité sera adapté je pense."

Je suis joyeuse, merci Alcool. Je garde sa main quand il nous emmène dehors. Nous marchons en riant bruyamment et tous le trajet nous parlons des moments drôle de cette soirée. Ensuite, nous entrons dans mon appartement et je me pose directement vers un radiateur, par terre en face du canapé où il s'assoit. Je commence par lui demander :

"Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité !

-Sais-tu ce que fais Jacob ses jours-ci ?

-Oui et non. Disons pas précisément..."

Oui, j'étais resté sur l'idée d'en savoir plus sur la situation, mais c'était légitime. La réponse de Edward ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Je le savais. Il est au courant mais ne veut pas que ça soit douloureux. Il ne veut pas que je souffre en me disant la vérité... Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de réfléchir qu'il enchaîne :

"Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Est-tu sûr de tes sentiments pour Jacob là tout de suite ?

\- Non. Absolument pas... Je crois qu'il me trompe..."

Mon partenaire de jeu fit une moue compatissante mais parut heureux au fond. Je crois fortement qu'il a besoin de craché le morceau, remerciement silencieux notre cher ami Alcool, et il rétorque à ma dernière phrase :

" Jacob t'aime et tu le sais mais le mariage l'effraie autant que toi et de plus en plus. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi terrifiant." rire moqueur. "Bien sûr, comme tout homme, il est plutôt axé sur le côté sexuel de la chose. Il a pensé d'abord à ça. Et il a peur de ne le faire qu'avec toi je crois... C'est un peu gênant mais il m'a toujours dit qu'il prenait son pied avec toi. Mais il a envie de découvrir autre chose. Je ne sais absolument pas si c'est vraiment cela qu'il fait... Après tout, te procure-t-il du plaisir lui ?" le rouge me monte aux joues mais je réponds

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. Je n'ai eu que lui... Je ne peux pas te dire s'il me fait vraiment du bien ou pas. J'aime le faire mais je ne peut pas te dire si je suis vraiment satisfaite par lui..."

Une idée monte en moi mais je la repousse. Edward est mon ami. Mes pensées sonnent fausses. J'en ai envie. De le goûter lui. Son corps et son âme. La tension électrique qui s'accumulait depuis les deux derniers jours, quand parfois nous nous touchions, deviens soudainement plus importante. J'essayai toujours de refouler cette tension. Maintenant je comprends. Il en avait plus envie que moi et je n'ai rien remarqué. Il est trop gentilhomme pour tenter quoique ce soit avec moi, attendant que je fasse le premier pas. Sans cette conversation je n'aurais rien fait et je serai restée dans l'idylle de mon couple avec Jacob. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais pourtant c'est comme si soudainement, un aimant m'attirait. Du tac au tac je reprends le jeu :

"Action ou vérité ?

-Action, pour changer !

-Embrasse moi."

Je m'avance vers lui. Il ne se fait pas prier et descend à genoux du canapé pour être à ma hauteur, étant toujours sur le tapis, assise. Il prends mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse tendrement. J'y mets toute la passion possible, ce que je ressens depuis ces derniers jours. Nos courants électrique. Nos bouches s'ouvrent d'elles mêmes et nos langues se mêlent et se lient. Elles jouent et j'ai un besoin viscéral d'avoir plus... Une main passe dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre reste dans sa nuque. Ses mains à lui, passent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon dos. Lui aussi m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait et bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime réellement, plus qu'amicalement... Je me relève à genoux aussi pour que nous soyons vraiment à la même hauteur. Nos lèvres se détachent pour nous laisser respirer, nos fronts collés, mon nez contre le sien. Il décale sa tête pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

"Tu... Es sûre ?

\- Oui ! J'ai... Besoin de toi. Maintenant !

-Tu... Tu vas le regretter... Nous sommes un peu soûl..."

Pour toute réponse, mes lèvres fondirent de nouveau sur les siennes, mes mains commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Je la fis glisser le long de ses bras blancs et la laissa tomber à terre. À son tour il m'enleva mon t-shirt, levant mes bras pour l'aider. Il ne perdit pas de temps et ses mains attrapèrent mes seins encore prisonniers du tissu, il toucha mes tétons déjà durs par l'excitation en les faisant rouler entre ses pouces et index. Ce simple geste me fis gémir dans sa bouche ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. Edward enleva finalement mon soutien-gorge noir en dentelle que je portais souvent avant les événements stressant, n'allez par chercher pourquoi... Mes mains partirent d'elles mêmes vers son pantalon pour déboucler soigneusement sa ceinture tandis que les siennes revenaient vers mes seins nus. Il prit le temps de les masser et malaxer, m'arrachant quelques gémissement et une humidité croissante au niveau de mon entre-jambe... Quand mes mains voulurent enlever son pantalon avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, il grogna et nous tira sur le canapé me laissant le temps de lui enlever complètement. J'étais en amazone sur lui et je repris mon baiser fougueux. Sa bouche se détacha finalement pour embrasser ma mâchoire, puis descendre dans mon cou, ma clavicule gauche pour finalement descendre et m'embrasser au creux de mes seins. Ses mains continuant toujours de masser et faire rouler mes mamelons. Je frissonnais en gémissant quand sa langue toucha mon corps et qu'il traçait des arabesques pour me faire languir, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontra mon téton droit, qu'il l'aspira, sa langue chaude et humide tournant autour de lui. Je gémis de nouveau, poussant ma poitrine dans sa bouche dans un mouvement incontrôlé. J'avais besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Ses mains descendirent sur ma taille et enlevèrent le pantalon que je portais, me soulevant délicatement pour cela. Je pesais mon poids, il était un peu pompette mais il réussissait encore à me soulever... Je trouvais ça plus que craquant. Ses mains revinrent ensuite à la fin de mon ventre, ma culotte, elle aussi en dentelle noir, bientôt inexistante. Pendant ses caresses, mes mains s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux en profitant de l'instant. Il s'arrêta complètement et continua notre jeu :

"Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

-Colle toi un peu plus à moi !"

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je collais mon corps au sien, sa bouche reprenant l'assaut de la mienne. Ses mains sur mes hanches descendirent progressivement. La température monta d'un cran quand une main se déplaça à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'enquillai immédiatement :

"Action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-Prends moi !"

Mon désir me fit parler assez crument. Sa main remonta sur ma hanche délaissé et il me rapprocha encore un peu plus. Je sentis très nettement son sexe dressé et prêt à passé à l'étape supérieur. Il me souleva sensuellement au niveau de son nombril et me descendis lentement au plus près de lui. Il me laissa faire pour que je trouve facilement mon entrée et je sentis rapidement sa pointe écarter mes lèvres. Il me lâcha pour que je puisse contrôler sa première poussée. Je descendis assez brutalement sur lui étant largement humide. Je gémissais de plaisir. Il était merveilleusement bien bâti me comblant parfaitement. Mon dos se cambra, mes seins se collant au torse de mon amant. Il attrapa mes fesses et se leva avec moi, lui toujours en moi. Il alla droit devant lui me calant contre le mur et son corps. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour réussir encore à me porter. Mes mains sur ses épaules il s'enfonça en peu plus en moi quand mon dos atteint la cloison. Ma tête partit en arrière et une ardeur de plaisir monta en lui au point d'être un poil sauvage. Il se retira lentement de moi pour une poussé brutal et intense. Il grogna de plaisir et je gémis moi aussi. Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient vigoureux et passionnel. Je griffais désespérément son dos. Mes parois serrées me procuraient plus de sensation. Edward vint mordre mon cou délicatement tandis que ces coups de butoirs se faisaient plus rapide et intenses. Nos respirations devenaient saccadées et nos cœurs s'emballèrent. Il bougea finalement me portant encore pour m'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me jeta délicatement sur le lit, nous séparant et je poussai une plainte d'insatisfaction.

Il se plaça au dessus de moi et écarta mes cuisses d'un geste de main. Il revint en moi, toujours aussi fier et droit. Le plaisir était intense et mon dos s'arqua un peu plus ce qui le poussa à accélérer de plus en plus. Il chercha l'angle parfait pour frotter mon clitoris en même temps et je gémissais pendant que sa bouche embrassait ma mâchoire. Cullen alla plus loin en moi, tapant mon fond, frottant un bout de chair sensible. Il me coupa de court en soufflant :

"Action ou vérité !

-Action !

-Hurle... Mon prénom !"

Comme pour que j'exauce sa demande il trouva un point particulièrement sensible en moi et comme si c'était naturel il appuya dessus. J'hurlai son prénom pendant qu'il continua brutalement ses poussées. Le plaisir monta encore et je me sentis venir.

"Ed.. Edward... Viens !"

Il suffit d'un dernier coup pour que mes parois se ressèrent contre sa verge. Une vague monta en moi et il mit le coup de grâce qui la fit se déferler en moi. Pendant que je gémissais son prénom et que mon dos se cambrait il continua et le spectacle lui plu puisqu'il se déversa en moi en quelques jets brûlants. Comblée je respirai fort en fondant sur ses lèvres. Il resta un temps au dessus de moi avant de rouler sur le côté une fois qu'il eu débandé et nous nous endormîmes ainsi.

Une main baladeuse me fit ouvrir les paupières. J'avais un mal peu mal au crâne dû à la pseudo-cuite que nous avions prise hier. J'étais dos à lui, endormi sur le côté. Sa main caressa mes hanches et embrassa mon épaule. Il faisait jour par la fenêtre et je papillonnai doucement des yeux. Je m'étirai lentement, sa main toujours sur moi. Je basculai sur le dos. Il était sur le côté, une main tenant sa tête. Mon amant m'embrassa et les souvenirs de la vieille s'insinuèrent doucement en moi. Le désir, ses caresses, le plaisir, l'orgasme.

"Jacob ne me comble pas comme tu le fais." osais-je lâcher

"Aucune femme ne m'a produit pareil effet."

Je rougis légèrement et il caressa ma joue. Je respirai lentement, refermant mes yeux pour savourer ses caresses. Il me souffla quelques mots à mon oreille et je frissonnai. Un détail me frappa et je m'asseyais en catastrophe sur le lit, le regardant horrifié.

"Edward ! Nous n'étions pas protégés !"

Il parut embarrassé et visiblement il hésitai à me dire quelque chose. Je mordais ma lèvres inférieur, paniquant déjà en m'imaginant une bébé pleurnichard au creux de mes bras dans neuf mois. Il prit la parole :

"Bella. Je suis infertile...

\- Edward ! Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ça !

\- Oh ! Je... C'est la première fois que je fais sans.

\- Oh non ! Espérons pour moi que tu ne mens pas.." il me coupa.

"J'ai déjà fait des test miss Swan et je n'ai aucune maladies.

\- Et si moi j'en avais imbécile !" commençais-je à dire, une voix éraillée empli de peur.

"Et bien je souffrirai après la plus belle expérience que j'ai vécu avec la plus belle femme qui fut."

Je la regardai. Me calmant légèrement. Je savais que je n'avais rien non plus, nous avions dû faire des test avec Jacob avant de faire quoique ce soit sans. Mais il n'empêchait que nous avions pris un risque considérable. Je replongeais mon dos dans le matelas moelleux. Il recommença ses caresses. Ma libido assouvit et mon désir inexistant pour le moment, je me tournais pour prendre mon téléphone portable. Il affichait " **Jacob** _: Edward m'a appelé hier soir, j'imagine qu'il voulait me parler de votre cohabitation mais je n'étais pas disponible, j'étais avec Angelina pour une soirée entre amis. Hâte que tu me racontes tout ! Je t'aime._ " Merde. Merde. Merde. Angelina était casée avec Eric et je m'étais probablement faite de fausses idées. Il ne m'avait probablement pas trompé et la sotte que j'étais s'est imaginé des choses ! Je me retournais vers le brun cuivré.

"Va falloir que ça reste entre nous. Tu te doutes bien que... Que nous n'allons pas le crier sous tout les toits...

\- Rien ne sortira de cette pièce."

Je soupirai d'apaisement et décidai qu'il fallait que je me lève. Debout en moins de deux je partis à la recherche d'un truc à me mettre sur le dos. Une chemise à moi un peu grande et une culotte ferait l'affaire. Dans la cuisine-salon-salle-à-manger je préparai notre petit déjeuner typiquement Américain. Des oeufs, du lard, d'autre charcuteries et tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon repas. Edward prit doucement ma taille. Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et embrassa mon cou.

"Tu es si belle. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois mienne.

\- Edward. S'il te plaît. Ne souffre pas. Tu sais que c'est impossible."

Il n'empêcha que je me sentis flattée et légèrement humide. Sa voix suave dicta à mon oreille :

"Action ou vérité.

\- Humpf. Vérité.

\- Suis-je meilleur amant que Jacob ?" Je rougis et ferma les yeux pour répondre.

"Oui. Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

\- Va t'asseoir et mange ce que je t'apporte."

Il me lâcha presque désespéré et je lui mis dans son assiette deux œufs et du lard. Il me regarda et je lui fis un sourire avec un clin d'œil. Il s'assit et je fis de même, en face de lui. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

" Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Accepte-tu de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans intervenir sur un sujet sensible ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas Jacob. C'est un ennemi. Il fera tout pour me rendre la vie dure. Y compris m'éloigner de toi. Je ne parlerai pas de cette nuit à qui que ce soit mais sache que, j'ai cru comprendre qu'hier il te trompait. En réalité il tentait de me faire croire qu'il te trompait pour me rendre malheureux. Je n'aurais rien pu te dire, étant trop attaché à toi pour te faire souffrir. Je crois qu'il ne pensait pas tomber sur toi. Il sait des choses sur moi que tu ignores. Il t'aime. Je t'aime mais il a besoin de toi et je ne m'interposerait jamais entre vous si tu es heureuse avec lui." J'encaissai le tout.

"Je... Bien. Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toujours... Tu le sais. Je te suis reconnaissante de prendre soin de moi. Je crois... Je crois qu'il faut que... Que tu rentres chez toi. Ce sera moins douloureux pour... Pour nous deux. Je suis désolée. Je... Je t'apprécie mais pas à ta juste valeur. Je vais appeler Sam pour qu'il vienne. Je ne veux pas te jeter dehors mais... Enfin tu comprends..."

Il se leva sans un mot, prit ses affaires qu'il rajouta dans sa valise. Je restai sur ma chaise, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Nous étions impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas briser mon mariage si proche de la date. Je ne pouvais pas partir avec lui. J'aimais Jacob. La porte claqua derrière Edward et les larmes coulèrent. Je doutai de le revoir un jour. Il allait me manquer. Après ce que nous avions vécu. C'était si rapide et brutal. J'étais seule et je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait pu se passer aussi vite. Une plainte sortit de mon poitrail.

* * *

 **Ouais, je vous laisse là dessus. Je sais c'est vache de ma part ! J'ai une idée si jamais suite il y a... J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**


	2. Chapitre II : Le jour J

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après des mois de non publication, me revoilà pour la suite que vous m'avez demandé ^^. D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer que j'ai appelé Angela, Angelina dans la première partie, je m'excuse ! Désolée aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai préféré prendre mon temps plutôt que de pondre un truc pourri comme j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois. Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai fait ça d'une traite avec l'envie de poster maintenant (et les idées fondées), donc j'ai absolument rien vérifié, désolée d'avance pour les immondices et pour vos yeux :P**

 **Bisous à tous et merci pour vos encouragements !**

* * *

La sonnette retentit. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer depuis une dizaine de minutes. Sam apparaît à la porte et me serre dans ses bras. Je sanglote bruyamment sans pouvoir contrôler ce flot de larmes qui coulent. Il ne pose pas de questions, jamais. Il me laisse tranquille, prendre mon temps. Mon meilleur ami s'avance un peu pour pouvoir refermer la porte et me caresse les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et pleure. Jusqu'à épuisement.

 _ **Le lendemain**_

Une tronche de zombie au réveil. Le jour de mon mariage. Parfait. Les yeux explosés, les cernes jusqu'au pied et le nez irrité de m'être trop mouchée. Devant le miroir du petit appartement, assise sur une chaise, je contemple cette belle face.

"Bella chérie ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu pleures ? C'est rattrapable heureusement, mais ça va être plus long… J'ai de la chance d'avoir Rosalie pour la coiffure sinon on s'en sortirait pas…"

Alice me réprimande. Comme chaque fois. Alice je l'adore, toujours pimpante mais le nombre de fois où je me suis faite engueulée pour avoir pleurer, m'être fait mal, être tombée malade… C'est impossible de compter. Elle est la sœur de Edward et la voir me rappelle son frère. Ça me fait mal mais je ravale ma tristesse. Rosalie est leur cousine, chez moi, mes amis c'est toute une famille… J'ai pioché chez les Cullen tandis que Jacob a pioché chez les Hale, une autre famille qui a fini par s'unir avec les Cullen. C'est drôle parce que nos soirées entre amis sont vite devenues des soirées de couples…

" Bella ! OUHOU, je suis là ! Ferme les yeux s'il te plaît pour la troisième fois."

Dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas écouté mon amie comme d'habitude. Je comprends enfin qu'on s'adresse à moi et je ferme les yeux. J'en profite pour juste ressentir et entendre les conversations. Rosalie est là à me coiffer, me faire des petits massages crânien et me dire quelques mots rassurants. Alice elle, s'occupe de m'arranger la tête avec du maquillage. Le pinceau sur mon visage me fait des chatouilles et j'adore cette sensation qui me fait frissonner. Par contre, c'est un vrai moulin à parole. Je ne réponds plus de rien quand on s'attaque à mes yeux pour de bons. Plus d'une heure s'écoule depuis le début des préparatifs et Alice parle toujours. Je suis inattentive à ses paroles jusqu'à entendre le prénom d'Edward.

"C'est étrange, mon frère est tellement discret sur sa vie… Mais mais, attention c'est un scoop, je sais qu'il est amoureux d'une fille et qu'il est allé lui dire il y a deux jours."

"Et depuis ?" je demande du tac au tac.

"Rien, aucune nouvelle de lui… Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je pense qu'il s'en est sorti et qu'il est actuellement avec sa blonde dans un lit duquel ils ne peuvent pas sortir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…"

Je retiens difficilement une larme pendant que Rosalie donne un coup de coude à Alice et ajoute :

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ton frère fait en ce moment. Merci. Changeons de sujet ! Prête Bella ?"

Non. Vraiment plus. Je crois que j'ai juste fait une énorme boulette. Pourtant je l'aime depuis tellement de temps… Et il a toujours été là pour moi. Là pour me soutenir. Un gentil gars. Mon amoureux. Mon confident. Mon amant… Mais j'ai tellement peur de le rendre malheureux et de lui être redevable que je me dois de l'épouser. Tout se chamboule dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus de quoi je suis sûre ou non… Les filles me voient hésiter longuement et je me dépêche de répondre :

"Oui, bien sûr que oui !"

"Il est encore temps de dire non Bella" chuchote Rosalie

"Non. Ça va."

Encore trente minutes plus tard, je suis entièrement maquillée et coiffée. Je suis nettement plus belle que ce que je devrais être. Je suis une vraie princesse comme ça. Et pourtant, je ne me reconnais pas là dedans. Je ne vois que l'adolescente que j'étais. Alice toute contente nous dit :

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je passe au toilette moi !"

Nous lui sourions et elle part. Je reste assise sur ma chaise à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Finalement, je me lève et part préparer du café dans la cuisine. J'ouvre un placard, prend le café soluble, une cuillère dans un tiroir et je commence à en mettre dans la machine non loin.

"Bella…" je sursaute "Va t'en. Pars le voir. Tu es malheureuse, ça se lit sur ton visage… Jacob ne te correspond pas, on sait tous que tu lui a dit pour ne pas culpabiliser et lui faire plaisir. Mais toi là dedans ?"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu par…"

"Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Isabella Swan ! J'ai vu la chemise d'Edward dans ta penderie en allant chercher ta robe. C'est toi qu'il aime et tu sais tout autant que moi que c'est réciproque. Je te donne trois minutes d'avances, j'occupe Alice."

Elle me tends ses clefs de voitures et me les agite sous les nez. Je les prends machinalement mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce, cuillère toujours en main. Je la remercie du regard et lui demande :

"Où je peux le trouver ?"

"Hum… Avec Angela."

"Il la connait ?"

"Je… ET PUIS MERDE. Autant que tu saches tout de suite ! C'est comme un pansement qu'on arrache vite ! Angela est amoureuse de Jacob, c'est réciproque et Edward de toi. Jacob t'aime trop pour t'arracher le cœur et Angela et Edward se consolent actuellement chez moi. Ne va pas imaginer des choses, ils pleurent vraiment comme des fillettes."

Une larme coule pour de bon. Elle l'essuie d'un revers de la main et me pousse littéralement vers la sortie de l'appart'. Je suis en état secondaire et je ne pense qu'à une chose, m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette vie de malheur. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvre la voiture à distance et fonce dedans. Je la démarre, le moteur vrombit et je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas où. Je roule en ligne droite pendant un quart d'heure. Je pleure longtemps. Tous les souvenirs du passé ressurgissent. Les enfouis, les plaies béantes, les griffes et les lacérations de l'ancien temps. Les regards d'Angela et de Jacob. Leurs mains qui se touche accidentellement et un baiser entrevu. Enfoui à jamais par les malheurs de l'alcool. Il ressort. Leurs éclats de rires et leur sérénité ensemble. Leur caractère naturel et à fleur de peau ensemble. Les mots incompréhensibles, codés, que je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant ils sont évidents. Ils n'étaient pas codés. Je me refusais juste de les entendre.

"Je ne peux pas… Bella est ma fiancée et je l'aime. Je ne sais pas… Laisse moi un peu de temps…"

"Deux jours pour que t'y réfléchisse, le Colorado ensemble, prétexte : Enterrement de vie de garçon. Elle n'y verra que du feu."

"Je ne lui veut pas de mal Angela. Je ne peux pas…"

Je freine un grand coup. La route s'arrête ici, barré par 4 gros cailloux. Je descends de la voiture, prends les clefs, les range et voit l'océan juste devant moi. Un coin que je ne connais pas, calme. Je cours sans m'arrêter en hurlant et pleurant. Jusqu'à atteindre l'eau. Jusqu'à en avoir jusqu'au genoux. Je me laisse tomber dedans. L'eau est gelée mais elle me canalise immédiatement. Mes envies de meurtres envers Angela s'estompe. Je ne lui en veux pas d'être amoureuse de mon futur mari. Je lui en veux de me prendre pour gourde. Mais finalement, c'est ce que je suis. J'ai pas été foutu de faire le rapprochement entre leur conversation entendu à l'occasion d'une soirée et ce qu'il se passait maintenant. L'eau m'emporte et une vague m'engloutit alors que je ne m'y attend pas. Je ne respire plus et j'avale un peu d'eau avant de boucher mon nez. Je me relève et toussote, je n'ai plus pied et je dois nager avec une main en essayant de respirer. Pas le temps. Une deuxième m'attrape et m'enserre. Je suis sous l'eau, un hoquet de surprise et une tasse encore de bue. Je vais mourir noyée. Ma tête sors de l'eau. J'ai froid. Je maintiens ma tête hors de l'eau et je respire. Une inspiration et une troisième vague fond sur moi. Je panique complètement, mon cœur s'emballe, je me débats avec les eaux froides pour remonter et respirer. Mon cerveau mets tout mon corps en alerte et d'un coup je comprends. Même en remontant je m'en sortirai pas. J'essaye mais rien n'y fait. Et puis, brutalement j'arrête de me débattre. Épuisée. Je ne respire plus. Et à quoi bon remonter ? Mon cerveau s'éteint, je n'arrive plus à penser. Je suis fatiguée…

Je me réveille en sursaut, je crache mes poumons et en sors de l'eau. Je suis au bord de la plage, trempée, frigorifiée mais vivante. Je prends mon temps pour expirer et inspirer tout en toussant fortement. Je repose ma tête contre le sable et attends un peu. J'ai failli mourir. Seule. Je rouvre les yeux. Il fait noir. Complètement noir. Je distingue à peine les silhouettes alentours. Je ne vois que le reflet du croissant de lune sur l'eau. Je me redresse en position assise et reste ainsi à laisser couler les larmes, encore. J'ai froid. Tellement froid. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je crois que c'est le fait d'être perdue et près d'une forêt qui me motive à me relever. Si je reste comme ça, je vais crever de froid. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes mais je continue. J'ai mal partout mais tant pis. Je marche le long de l'eau. Je glisse trois fois sur de la vase mais je continue. Je ne sais même pas si je suis sur le bon chemin ou non.

Je réfléchis sur le chemin. Que dois-je faire ? Mon mariage est déjà passé. Les invités doivent se demander où je suis, la moitié du comté doit être à ma recherche et personne n'a pensé à vérifier les plages. MERDE. Tant pis. Je continue droit devant. Je dois faire ça aussi dans ma vie. Arrêter de me prendre la tête. Ouais voilà. Je vais larguer Jacob, je vais le laisser partir avec cette fille et moi, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout avec Edward. J'en suis pas amoureuse mais ça viendra. Ou pas. Et dans ce cas, tant pis. Ouais. Allez. Je vais faire ça. Et comme si, il fallait que je trouve la réponse avant de pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit, la voiture apparaît. Celle de Rosalie. Je bénie Dieu et je marche en sa direction. Je marche déterminée, tête baissée. Je trouve mes clefs là, par terre. Je ne savais même pas que je les avais perdu… J'ouvre la voiture, me mets dedans et allume le chauffage à fond. L'habitacle se réchauffe rapidement et je décide d'attendre encore un peu.

Dans dix minutes, je prendrai la route. Dans 30 je serai chez Rosalie. Dans une heure je serai avec Edward, après avoir rassuré tout le monde et eu une discussion avec Jacob. Voilà ce que je vais faire !

* * *

 **C'est un peu court, je le sais mais la suite arrive très prochainement (j'espère) du genre le week-end prochain ou du moins pendant les vacances de février ! Je vous promets rien mais je vais faire de mon mieux... ;)**


	3. Chapitre III : Un peu plus tard

Bonsoir à vous !

Avant de vous laisser sur la suite, je tenais à vous remercier, vous avez été un peu plus de 400 à me lire Dimanche dernier et en 4 jours seulement vous avez été 931 venant de 19 pays différents ! C'est énorme pour moi donc voilà, merci beaucoup 3.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira… Il y aura encore un autre chapitre et peut-être un épilogue.

* * *

J'attends dans ma voiture. J'attends de me réchauffer et de me reposer. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure, ça fait une demi-heure que je suis là sans avoir bougé d'un pouce. Je soupir, attache ma ceinture et fais une marche arrière. Je roule longuement pour retrouver mon chemin et atteindre la maison de Rosalie et Emmett.

Je me gare sur leur petit parking au milieu d'un endroit perdu. Je vois les lumières de la maison et des silhouettes marcher, gesticuler. J'éteins le contact, me détache et sors de la voiture. A pas lent, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et sonne. Jacob ouvre la porte à la volée et m'étreins. Je suis tellement fatiguée et secouée que je reste ainsi avec lui. Je ferme les yeux et respire le parfum de celui que j'ai aimé pendant tellement d'année. Un autre corps chaud m'étreins de l'autre côté, l'odeur est celle de Rosalie. Puis je sens que d'autre corps se rajoute à notre câlin. Certainement Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Même si j'en doute. Nous restons tous quelques dizaines de secondes ainsi, puis, petit à petit mes amis repartent à l'intérieur. Jacob me serre encore dans ses bras et me dis simplement :

"Rentrons…"

Il me prends doucement la main et me ramène au coin du feu. Alors que je connais cette maison, je n'imprime pas les pièces par laquelle nous venons de passer, tellement épuisée par cette journée éprouvante. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé proche de la source de chaleur et je reste à regarder les flammes danser sans décrocher un mot. Il ne dit rien. Il attend. Mais je le connais, il est impatient. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler et je me rapproche pour me coucher sur ses genoux. C'est certainement la dernière soirée que je passe avec celui que j'ai aimé pendant 5 ans. Jacob pose sa main sur mes cheveux et je tourne la tête pour embrasser sa main. La douleur m'assaille. Les regrets, les remords. Je replie lentement mes jambes près de ma poitrine et les larmes coulent sans que je ne contrôle rien. Je sanglote sans m'arrêter en regardant son visage. Il caresse mon visage tandis que ma vision se brouille, que je suis secouée de sanglots incontrôlable. Et puis, je sens une larme tomber sur ma joue et je sais que ce n'est pas la mienne. J'attrape un pan de sa chemise et m'accroche comme une rescapée à une bouée de sauvetage, j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse en continuant de pleurer. Au fur et à mesure, je me laisse bercer par mes larmes, mon cerveau s'en va et je m'endors lentement.

Je renifle et ouvre doucement les yeux. Une petite lumière est encore allumée et je distingue la chambre d'ami où j'ai si souvent dormi après des soirées bien trop arrosées. Je me relève et vois mon "fiancé" endormi sur le fauteuil à côté. Il ouvre les yeux à son tour et croise mon regard. Il s'étire et me demande d'une voix claire :

"Tu es reposée ?"

J'acquiesce de la tête et me déplace dans le lit pour me rapprocher de lui.

"Tu te sens d'avoir une discussion ?"

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

"Même s'il est 2:40 ?"

Je souris tristement et lui réponds :

"Oui."

Je vois qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer, il cherche quoi dire, sans me faire mal. Mais quoi qu'il dise, ça me blessera. Et vice-versa. Alors autant en finir au plus vite :

"Je crois que tout est allé trop vite Jacob… Se marier à 22 ans était une erreur. Te dire oui encore plus. Je l'ai fait pour ne pas culpabiliser. J'aurais dû te dire que je ne voulais pas."

Je cherche mes mots, l'esprit encore embrumé par la tristesse et mon réveil récent. Alors, il prend la suite :

"C'était stupide de te demander en mariage pour me déculpabiliser du fait que… Que je… J'aim…

\- Angela. Je le sais… Je vous ai entendu. Ça fait combien de temps ? Que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je voulais me persuader du contraire mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

\- S'il te plaît… Répond moi.

\- Bientôt deux ans. Et toi avec Edward ?

\- Ne me dis pas que vous vous voyez depuis deux ans. Je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que ça fait deux ans que tu me caches ça…

\- Bella. Combien de temps avec lui ?"

Je sens l'impatience monter chez lui. Moi, je suis dans un état secondaire. J'encaisse le choc. Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait aussi longtemps. Il n'a pas répondu et je sais ce que ça veut dire. La colère grandit au creux de ma poitrine. Doucement, sinueusement, elle se répand dans mon sang. Me bloque la gorge d'une étreinte de fer mais je parle quand même.

"Depuis deux ans tu me prends pour une conne et je te prouve que tu avais raison en ne m'étant rendu compte de rien.

\- Arrête ! Tu sais tout autant que moi que je ne te voulais pas de mal !"

\- C'EST POUR CA QUE TU COUCHAIS AVEC ELLE ?

\- ET TOI ALORS AVEC CE CONNARD ?"

La gifle part tout seule. Je bouillonne littéralement de rage, une larme coulant sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma main de partir s'abattre sur sa joue. Pourtant, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ça soulage tellement de faire ça. J'inspire bruyamment et lui réponds :

"La différence entre ta situation et la mienne, c'est que je n'étais pas au courant de son amour et qu'il n'était pas réciproque. Alors que toi, tu couchais avec elle en plus, en ayant des remords. Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, quand j'étais avec toi, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi et d'attentions que pour ta petite amie. Pour arrêter de culpabiliser. Hein ? C'est ça ? Réponds !"

Il s'est levé pendant la conversation et moi aussi. Je le pousse violemment pendant qu'il s'emmure dans un silence blessant. Cette fois, les larmes de rage coulent pour de bon. Le voyant toujours aussi muet, je tourne les talons pour partir de la pièce et retrouver enfin la deuxième personne avec qui je dois avoir une discussion. Pourtant, Jacob m'attrape le poignet et me supplie :

"Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît…"

Je m'arrache à son étreinte, lui lance un regard noir et crache :

"Une nuit Jacob. Une putain de nuit. Et il n'y a plus rien à expliquer maintenant."

J'insiste sur le dernier mot et je sors de la pièce. Je connais cette maison par cœur, je descends l'escalier et tourne à gauche. La lumière est éclairée et je retrouve, sans surprise, Rosalie et Emmett affalés devant la télé en attendant que leur insomnie passe. Rose' m'aperçoit et lance doucement :

"Hey, Bella ! Viens voir."

Je m'approche d'eux, me plonge dans son regard et lui demande simplement :

"Où sont-ils passés ?"

Elle me sourit et me réponds simplement :

"Partis.

-Où ?

-Alice et Jasper ont pris votre lune de miel, Angela est chez elle et Edward a récupéré la petite maison d'Alice pour cette nuit. Et juste, nous te laissions jusqu'à 9h demain matin avant d'appeler la police."

Je la remercie silencieusement et l'embrasse affectueusement sur la joue. Emmett me regarde et me dit :

"Tu vaux tellement plus que lui… Mais Edward lui, te mérite. C'est un homme bon. Tu vas t'en sortir Bella !"

Je lui souris. C'est la première fois qu'il me témoigne autant de sympathie.

"Hé, Bella !"

Je me retourne et rattrape de justesse les clés de la caisse de Rosalie. Elle avait dû les reprendre quand on m'a emmené dans la chambre. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil en la remerciant et sors dehors. Je m'assois quelques minutes sur les marches du perron pour respirer un peu. Il fait froid et je ne reste finalement pas très longtemps. Je monte dans la voiture et attache ma ceinture de sécurité en démarrant la voiture. Et puis, droit devant moi, je vois Jacob sortir en courant et venir dans ma direction. Il a dû réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais c'est trop tard. Je l'entends crier mon prénom pendant que les pneus crissent sur le gravier. Je fais une marche arrière un peu brusque et m'étonne moi même d'arriver à faire un demi tour aussi rapide pour prendre la route. Je connais la route pour aller chez Alice. J'y suis allée des milliers de fois. Etonnamment je suis très concentrée sur le chemin et j'y arrive rapidement. Bon. J'étais peut-être à un peu plus que 70km/h. Ok. Il se peut que j'ai été à 110km/h sur tout le trajet… Mais il y a urgence. J'arrive enfin à Kirkland et prends la petite allée de chez Alice. Cette chanceuse a un port et une plage rien que pour leur foyer. Je me gare devant la maison, éteins le contact, me détache et sors en claquant la portière. Je marche sur l'allée jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée à laquelle je sonne. Je vois de la lumière provenant du salon. J'attends quelques minutes et re sonne encore. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Et puis, au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je m'arrête net. Comment a-t-il pu survivre après avoir été plongé dans l'eau ? Submergé ? Je crois que ça relève du miracle. Comme pour moi. Je le sors de ma poche et voit 21 appels manqués et 47 SMS non lus. Je tape mon code, il se déverrouille. Je vais dans mes messages le numéro d'Edward apparaître.

De : HédoigtRR

Objet : Viens

Je sais que tu es à la porte, entre, ferme à clef, je suis dans le jacuzzi du jardin.

Je serre mon téléphone dans mes mains et ne regarde aucun autre message. J'ouvre la porte, la referme à clé derrière moi et traverse le salon, la salle à manger avant d'arriver à la baie vitrée du jardin, grande ouverte. En bas de la petite pente, dans la partie de sable, je distingue un corps, la tête contre le rebord du jacuzzi. Je descends rapidement, enlève mes chaussures, ainsi que mes chaussettes une fois en bas de la pente et ressent les grains de sables sur mes pieds, pour la première fois de la journée bien que je sois déjà allée dans l'eau aujourd'hui, enfin, hier maintenant… J'arrive à l'infrastructure et pose mes coudes dessus. Je me gratte la gorge et je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Même sans ton raclement de gorge je savais que tu étais là. Tu devrais entendre le bruit que tu fais !"

Je souris et lui frappe l'épaule. Il rigole en se redressant en position assise. Je lui demande gentiment :

"Tu veux bien qu'on parle s'il te plaît"

Edward acquiesce et me dit simplement :

"Désolé d'être venu alors que je t'aimais."

Je souris encore un peu plus et bats des paupières lourdement, encore fatiguée par tout ça.

"Viens avec moi là dedans, on y est bien…

-Je comptais pas te laisser en profiter seul !"

J'enlève mon t-shirt, le laisse tomber à terre et retire mon jean. J'escalade un peu pour arriver à l'intérieur. L'eau chaude me relaxe immédiatement. Je me laisse glisser dedans jusqu'à la banquette qui nous maintient assis. Je vois un sourire moqueur se peindre sur ses lèvres.

"Quoi ?

-Rien…

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est mon visage, il est plein de cerne ou de mascara qui a coulé ?

-Non, je pense que tu n'a plus de mascara depuis quatre heures au moins…

-Bon alors, vas-y dis moi !"

Je lui souris amicalement en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, presque par dessus les lunettes que je n'ai pas.

"Il y avait une échelle juste là…"

Je le vois prendre un fou rire et je regarde la direction qu'il a pointé du doigt. Je fais une petite moue contrarié et lui dit :

"Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt toi !"

Je le frappe encore à l'épaule et il rigole de plus belle. J'hausse les sourcils et lève les yeux au ciel. Je pose ma tête contre le rebord, comme lui un peu plus tôt et je ferme les yeux. Il arrête progressivement de rire et respire un bon coup pour reprendre son sérieux. J'attends quelques minutes et lui dit :

"Tu sais, je crois que c'était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie…

\- De quoi ?" me demande-t-il sérieusement.

"Ta venu à Seattle.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te dise que tu étais le meilleure coup de ma vie. Même si c'est la vérité." je souris et continue "Pour ne rien te cacher, tu m'as ouvert les yeux involontairement, sur tout. Tu avais raison. Jacob te déteste. Et je le déteste aussi." nouvelle pause. "Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, tellement bien que tu as essayé de me protéger en me disant que Jacob était avec sa meilleure amie Angela. Sa meilleure amie avec qui il couche. Mais tu voulais me protéger.

\- Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt et plus brutalement ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû t'infliger cette douleur.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru. J'aurais probablement voulu te frapper à mort pour les mots que tu aurais prononcé. Alors, je ne t'en veux pas. Et merci de m'avoir libéré d'une vie dont je ne voulais pas."

Nous échangeons un regard et nous sourions avant de nous remettre en notre position initiale. Sa voix brise le silence qui s'était installé.

"Action ou vérité ?

-Ed', je n'ai pas la tête à jouer…

-Fais moi confiance.

-Bien… Vérité.

\- Es-tu heureuse ainsi ? Sans lui.

\- Je… Je crois. Enfin non. J'en suis sûr. Je t'avais dit vouloir ne jamais le quitter parce que je l'aimais. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais peur de quitter ma zone de confort. Mon train train quotidien bien rangé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal

\- C'était légitime.

\- Je… Action ou vérité ?

\- Tu poses réellement la question ?

\- Bien. Et si tu allais chercher de l'alcool ?

\- Tu sais comment ça va finir cette histoire…

\- Oui. Mais je n'y arriverai pas sobre je pense."

J'ouvre les yeux devant ce silence lourd. Il me regarde et sourit tristement, commes si mes paroles l'avaient atteint. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je le regarde et lui demande timidement :

"J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu as simplement confirmé ce que je savais déjà.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi l'autre nuit. Tu étais simplement soule..

\- Edward ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous !

\- Et que s'est-il passé entre nous alors ?

\- J'ai couché avec toi parce que j'en avais envie. Pas seulement parce que j'étais bourrée ! Je te voulais ! Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te désirer maintenant. Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et hier.

\- Bien. Alors allons nous coucher, nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois. Un autre jour. Tes cernes en disent long sur ton état."

Notre discussion s'arrête ici. Une larme de frustration coule. Je ne peux pas lui exprimer ce que je souhaite. Il sort du jacuzzi, totalement nu et prends une serviette par terre. Il se sèche et m'attend. Je sors du cocon chaud qui m'entourait. Il fait froid dehors et je m'enroule autour de la deuxième serviette qu'Edward avait prévu pour moi. Nous remontons la pente ensemble sans dire un mot. Je suis comme énervée, épuisée et désespérée. Je respire un grand coup et nous entrons dans la maison chauffée. Je me pose directement près du feu, sur le tapis douillet qui se trouve devant, je m'étends dessus, bien au chaud.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir ici ?

\- Oui, merci…

\- Alors je vais chercher des couvertures."

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. J'entends vaguement Edward revenir mais je sens sa chaleur corporelle non loin et les couettes pèsent sur moi. Je m'endors pour de bon cette fois. Seul mon corps reposé pourra me réveiller.

* * *

Je vous remercie encore pour m'avoir lu et j'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai mis plus de 8 heures à l'écrire, j'y ai passé tout mon Dimanche mais c'était plaisant !

Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir à quoi ressemble la maison d'Alice, disons que c'est celle qui se situe à 11162 Champagne Point Rd NE Kirkland, Washington. C'est une maison avec un parking devant avec deux véhicules noirs (imaginez qu'ils n'y sont pas).

Sinon, je vous laisse donc là dessus, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt pour la fin ! J'ai d'autre projet d'écriture en ce moment dont un que je traîne depuis 1 ans (je n'ai que 5 chapitres très long…)

Bisous à vous tous et gardez la santé jusqu'à mon retour ;).


End file.
